


Monsters Held Within

by Turkborne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Two men, both monsters- bonded and seeking comfort in each other's company.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Monsters Held Within

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015- publishing here for sharing and backup purposes. Enjoy!

Tseng looked in the mirror and pushed hair out of his face. All he could see were the streaks of blood that swiped over his skin and the softly spattered droplets of her blood. He could smell the gunpowder on his fingers. His own eyes were without light or warmth in his reflection. I’m a monster, wearing the form of a man.

He didn’t hear the door open, although he heard it close and the booted steps that followed all the way to the bathroom. He turned, seeing mud-streaked silver hair and the small telltale bits of blood that stuck under Sephiroth’s nails despite the PR Department’s meticulous care of what his lover looked like when he arrived back in Midgar. After the bathroom door squeaked shut Mako hued eyes met Tseng’s deep brown, seeing only their coldness reflected. 

Tseng swallowed and offered his shower with a quiet gesture of an arm. Sephiroth nodded and pulled off the layers of leather that were clean before PR strapped him into them. PR kept a uniform for his return each time, clean and untouched by the horrors he inflicted upon Wutai, upon his lover’s homeland. The taller man stepped into the shower, uncaring that it hadn’t heated up quite enough. Tseng took one last look in the mirror and pulled off the blood-spattered suit and joined Sephiroth. They didn’t speak and they didn’t need to yet. The touch of flesh to flesh, something so human brought them enough comfort to wait.

It wasn’t until they were both clean and getting into bed that words were broken. Sephiroth’s strong arms pulled Tseng close as he spoke of what had happened on the front lines while Tseng had been lurking in the shadows of Midgar. It made him ache to speak of his mission, of the young girl he killed, only 13. He had been ordered to silence her parents and leave no trace. Unfortunately she had seen him and he had to eliminate the threat she posed. She was too old to be disregarded, to forget who had taken her parents, but still so young and full of life.

Sephiroth’s fingers stroked through inky black hair as he gave voice to the sins of war, to the lives he took. He quietly apologized to Tseng, curling around him, for taking the lives of his countrymen. 

“I’m not of Wutai, I’m a Turk. You have nothing to apologize for, Sephiroth.” He replied, interrupting the streaming words falling from the silver’s mouth. His hand reached up to stroke his cheek. The silver seemed taken back by the gesture for a moment 

“Rough mission?” He asked, setting aside his own battles. Tseng could only smile sadly. “A classified rough mission then.”

Tseng nodded and tried to pull away. He felt the need to scrub himself clean. 

“Tseng,” Sephiroth pulled him closer, wrapping him tighter. “I’ve killed men, women, and children who still carry dolls on the battlefield, all of whom share a kind of brotherhood with you. You’re a Turk first and I understand that. My hands are as stained as yours.” He took one of Tseng’a hands in his own and held it tight.  
“That doesn’t make me love you any less.” He finished, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing each finger in turn. He took his time, pressing soft kisses to each part of his hand. Tseng didn’t cry, although a part of him wanted to. He pulled his hand back, and Sephiroth’s with it, giving it the same treatment.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Tseng’s waist and rolled them so Tseng was atop him. He stroked his hair again and felt the Turk’s tension leave his body. It took a short while before Tseng spoke. “If you need it or want it; you have my forgiveness, although I do want to note I don’t feel wronged or betrayed.”

“Thank you.” Sephiroth replied, sleep slowly getting the better of him and Tseng not far behind.

_

The next morning they both woke, warm and semi-hard. Each of their bodies responding to the familiar comfort the other brought without hesitation. Tseng had rolled off of Sephiroth’s chest to rest with his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s arm. He blinked his eyes open and took in the sight of his lover before sitting up halfway. 

Sephiroth moved to follow suit before a gentle hand on his chest made him settle back down again. Tseng grabbed the lube off the nightstand and pulled it into the bed with them, leaving it in the warm space he left behind as he straddled his lover. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, gently at first. His teeth nibbled softly at his lower lip then he deepened the kiss.

“Good morning.” He purred up at his lover. He was hardly going to object to this, not when he hadn’t been with Tseng in well over a month thanks to being dispatched to Wutai. Tseng took that as an all clear to let his hands roam where they pleased as he moved to nibble and kiss at the expanse of Seph’s neck.

Strong fingers curled in ebony hair and tugged it aside before teeth and lips gave Tseng’s neck a highly similar yet slightly rougher treatment. He would bruise, he didn’t care. It was easily fixed with a potion. His mouth parted and simple words dripped out, “I want to ride you.”

“I will hardly keep you from that.” Sephiroth hummed and groped for the tube of lube he knew Tseng moved. It took him a few times before he found it, soft sighs puncturing the silence. Those deft fingers were pulling at the silver’s nipples and caressing over the most sensitive spots on his ribcage.

Mako eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he slicked his fingers to prepare his lover. He waited a moment and let the lube warm before sliding a finger in slowly and gently. A second finger followed as Tseng’s mouth replaced his fingers on Sephiroth’s chest. That earned him a deep humming rumble from the man under him. Tseng took the tube of lube and started slicking Sephiroth’s cock just in time for him to slide a third finger in, earning a soft and quiet whimper from Tseng. He stretched Tseng well enough to focus on curling his fingers and thrust them against his sweet spot.

Sephiroth adored the little whimpers that resulted in the way it left Tseng panting when he pulled out his fingers, aching and desperate. Silver hair was gripped in two tight fists and he was pulled up into a rough kiss as Tseng seated himself on his cock and started to rock. 

Sephiroth moaned, unashamedly. He wouldn’t be embarrassed by his lover making him feel good. He put his hands on Tseng’s hips to support him if he needed it. It was a futile gesture, knowing the man’s stamina. That stamina didn’t stop Tseng’s hands from laying against his chest to steady himself.

Sephiroth did his best to let Tseng maintain control of the pace until it maddened him. As beautiful as Tseng looked and as pretty as his moans were Sephiroth needed more. He growled, lips pulling back in a frustrated growl before flipping them both so Tseng was on his back. Sephiroth stayed on his knees, one of Tseng’s legs hooked on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist.

Tseng knew his lover well enough not to miss a beat, he bucked back with a cry, hands fisting the sheets. Sephiroth thrust forward into him, hard and steady. Sweat beaded down his body and he bit his own lip, looking down at the way the wutaiian man writhed beneath him. One hand pulled away from his hip to stroke his cock earning a loud gasp and that telltale back arch meaning Tseng was close.

That was good because Seph wasn’t going to last much longer. Tseng moaned out a simple “Please, Seph-!”

His thrusting turned erratic and just that bit harder as he came, pushing Tseng over at the same time, his clenching heat around Sephiroth’s cock earning a moaned, “Tseng.”

Strong hands gently held Tseng’s hips up as he pulled out and brought him gently down to the sheets before the heavy weight landed beside him, shaking the bed. Tseng laid quiet and panting. 

“What was that?” Sephiroth finally spoke, working to return his breathing back to normal.

“Mm, I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
